A wireless device including multiple wireless modules which receive signals via multiple antennas on the basis of a high-frequency signal has known to public (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2). The wireless device controls the differences of phases of multiple signals received by respective wireless modules by controlling the phase of at least one of the multiple signals received by the respective wireless modules.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-071889
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-304205